


Ours

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Protective Winchesters, Rescue, imprisoned castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean’s confrontation with Chuck costs them Castiel, the angel’s father deciding since the brothers don’t appreciate his ‘gifts’ he’ll take that one back.But they know their angel is out there, and they will find him, and they will bring him home.When the end comes, Dean wants his family together.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So this one doesn’t end hopefully, but I think for our boys it does end in the best way it could. There are no character deaths so please don’t fret re that.

For one moment, Dean thinks that’s it. Everything they’ve come through, the blood, the separation, the _deaths_ , and this is where it ends for them.

They’ve just tried to kill God and the fucker is pissed.

“A little ungrateful, don’t you think?” Chuck glares at the two Winchester brothers, and then spots Cas trying to get between them and his dad and waves a hand at him.

Cas freezes to the spot with a grunt.

“Ungrateful?” Dean roars at him. “Fucking ungrateful? What the hell do we have to thank you for? You’ve been playing us like a board game, like some fucking Choose Your Own Adventure except you’re just writing it as you go along!”

“Everything,” Sam groans, holding his shoulder, pale with pain, “everything twisted and wrong that ever happened to us, you did it. Deliberately. Why?”

Chuck shrugs as if the reasons aren’t important, maybe he doesn’t have any, maybe he’s just the equivalent of some bored kid toying with a bug he caught, pulling off its legs and its wings.

“You can’t say I didn’t help,” he says. “That I didn’t try to make it fair. That I didn’t give you things to balance it out along the way.”

Can’t they? Dean wonders if Chuck’s on the good drugs, and if he brought enough to share. “All you ever gave us was heartache, you son of a bitch. You can take it back anytime.”

“Dean,” Sam says, his tone suddenly scared, warning, and what? The bastard’s going to kill them anyway, it’s not like he can talk them into trouble.

Chuck’s gaze turns cold. “If that’s what you want, Dean.”

He raises his hand, and Dean refuses to flinch. He’s with his family, if this is it, then this is where he’d rather be.

Chuck snaps his fingers, and then he’s gone and everything suddenly seems...wrong.

“Cas,” Sam cries, and Dean turns around so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash; he almost doesn’t want to look because he wouldn’t put it past Chuck to kill one of them and leave the other two to suffer….

But Cas isn’t lying there, among burnt wing shadows (Dean can’t take that again, he can’t).

He’s just not there at all.

_You can take it back anytime._

_If that’s what you want, Dean_.

Dean stares upwards, to where the first stars are peeking through the clouds, and bellows their angel’s name to the Heavens.

++

Things get a little crazy after that.

The world gets a little crazy. 

Monsters are fucking everywhere and not just the kind they know how to fight. It’s like when Eve was experimenting, splicing together all kinds of things in her creature lab and then unleashing the results.

Martial law gets declared in most countries, the army is on the streets but bullets don’t work against vampires and werewolves, or ghosts and poltergeists and there just aren’t enough hunters to go around.

It’s the end of the world, and this time they can't stop it.

So….they don’t try. They fight the fires they come across, but their focus is elsewhere.

It’s in finding their angel, taking him back, bringing him home.

He belongs with them, not in the hold of the dad who hurt him, manipulated him, watched him suffer and die, again and again, and then snatched him away from his family.

But how do you track down a God?

++

The dreams start soon after.

They don’t make much sense; it feels like staring at a TV with a distorted signal for too long, blurring your vision, making your eyes water, so bad it hurts to look.

But when they both wake up after, wrapped in each other’s arms, its with a sense of longing so powerful it’s almost a beacon.

One they know they have to follow.

++

Three months later, they find a room that’s half in their world and half someplace else.

The door is sealed, but they’ve come this far and it’s not built to keep them out but to keep someone in.

Looks like Chuck never expected them to find him.

But they have, and Cas looks up, alone and desperate and hurt _but not broken_ and they pull him to them and run.

++

Sam holds Cas against him while Dean sinks slowly inside, their bodies remembering each other; Sam trails kisses along the angel’s jaw while Dean draws needy, wanton sounds from him, has him calling their names as he’s edged slowly to climax and then slips over in a way that’s subdued, but no less powerful for it.

After, Dean shifts to lie next to Sam, holding them both.

Outside, the world is fire and blood and death, but in here, Dean has his brother and their angel, has his family together and maybe not whole (when have they ever been) but that’s what it comes down to in the end.


End file.
